Saving Link
by DarkShadow001
Summary: I can't think of a summary right yet, but please read it anyway. I think this might be one of my masterpieces!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anyone relating to LOZ  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dark thunderous clouds were hovering above the Forbidden Forest. Link stared at them awkwardly. He sensed power, power ready to destroy. He got up from his kneeling position, he knew it was time to go. Four others, two on each of his sides, stood up and walked with him. It was an interesting sight to see, five heros, the strongest in the middle, the smartest next to him, and the thieves after that.  
  
They all mounted their horses at the same time and rode off into the Forbidden Forest to see what was going on. The woods were darker than ever, wind blew through the trees making them sound like banshees. Owls hooted nonchalantly, small insects skittered through the leaves, squirrels and birds moved around in the trees, and after that quick moment, everything went silent.  
  
"This isn't right Link, what are we going to do?" The man on his left asked. Link held all the wisdom, strength, emotion, and power than anyone on his world. Everyone looked to him for advice at times like these.  
  
"Silence Aitvar, it wants us to be quiet. It's playing a game with us." Link withdrew his bow and arrow and made Epona slowly walk through the forest. His fellow men brought out their bows and followed.  
  
Link shot the first arrow quickly and swiftly through the brush ahead, a loud thunderous cry was heard. Link quickly leapt off Epona and ran through. The giant ghoul was limp on the ground. Link smiled and placed his foot on the ghoul's neck. "Any last words Gretta?" He smiled at her. She looked angrily at him. Her teeth were showing through her see through skin. Her red eyes glistened in the darkness. "I'm taking you don't?" He said sarcastically. He stood back and took one swift stroke of his blade and the ghoul was no more. The thunder clouds disappeared, and his mates were jumping up and down for a victorious kill.  
  
Link smiled once more, grabbed an empty bottle, and took up the remains. "This should be a pretty penny eh men?"  
  
"Oi Link, it shall it shall, that there's a nice one." A small dwarf with a black braided beard, dark skin, and dressed in armor took the bottle and placed it in his horse's saddle bag.  
  
"Good good Teodoro. Sell it when we get back to the village, Aitvar, Onix, with me, Jourmey go with Teodoro. We'll meet up in the pub! OI MEN!" Link climbed on his horse and rode off.  
  
Aitvar was one of the smartest men Link has ever met. He is a tall muscular man of about 24, he has dark brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. The ladies loved him. Onix is a thief that Link ran across and helped out. He is a man around the age of 31, he has dark blue eyes, green hair, thin and sneaky. He scares Link even. Jourmey is another thief Link ran across on another adventure. He is shorter than Link, has yellowish hair, black eyes, and can change into a wolf on full moons. Link especially loves that feature. All together, he has a great time with his wonderful friends. Link still looks the same, he has a few new scars, but his good looks have never failed. He still has hay blonde hair, charming blue eyes, a great smile, tan skin, muscular body, and is great with the women, but Link only has his eye on one right now. Malon.  
  
"Ok boys, what would yeh like today?" Link smiled at Malon, then snapped back to reality.  
  
"A pint, for all of us, know what? Bring the keg! HAHAHAHA" Link laughed plowing his fist into the table shooting pain all the way up his arm. Malon just chuckled and left. Since the 7 Year War, Malon became a bar tender at her father's ranch. She still has beautiful red hair, now it's down to her shoulders, and she has beautiful pale skin, and her eyes are a beautiful greenish blue.  
  
"Here yeh are boys, pints all around, the keg's in the back, help yerselves." All the men howled and Malon walked off to the back cellar. Link told the men to hold on a quick second and walked back to where Malon was.  
  
"Hey M-Malon." Link smiled, he took off his hat.  
  
"Hiya Link. How was the fight tonight, kill anything unusual today? HAHAHA! Oh man, I crack myself up!" She laughed in her Irish way.  
  
"Well, one ghoul actually, but that's not what I came in her to talk about like usual.I was wanting to know if...if you'd like the...if you wanted the....uhh...." Link clentched his hat in his hands and twisted it.  
  
"If I wanted to what?" She asked throwing a towel over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled at Link flirtatiously and Link grabbed her in his arms. The he backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me Malon." He laughed, "I guess it's from not seein' you in a while. Kinda needed to hug my friend." Link smiled stupidly at her. She just bursted out laughing.  
  
"Well Link, I got people to serve here." She gave Link a friendly kiss on the cheek and walked off. Link touched his cheek and went back to his friends.  
  
"What was that there Link? Tryin' to get some booty from Malon there?" Onix laughed. Link blushed and hid his head in his hands. All the men bursted out laughing.  
  
"You weird Hog Wallop! Ger ask her out ther Link. She'll say yes, I know she will. Go fer her Link!" Teodoro Laughed slapping Link on the back." Link took a sip of his beer and placed it down.  
  
"Fine, I'll go!" All the men cheered him on and he walked off. "Awe man, what am I gonna say to her? Why would she firkkin be interested in a guy like me for?" Link mumbled to himself. He walked up behind Malon and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Yeah Link?" She asked him with greedy eyes.  
  
"Would you like to go out to the lake with me tonight, it's supposed to be quite lovely tonight, and I thought you might like it." He said like a robot.  
  
Malon blushed and looked up at him. "Sure Link." Link gave out a large sigh.  
  
"Eight 'O' Clock then?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, my shift's up then. Thank you Link" She gave him another kiss on the cheek and went upstairs into the loft. Link smiled largely and walked out of the bar waving good day to his friends.  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MORE TO COME! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter, this one will hopefully be better  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link stood in front of his mirror holding up different colored tunics to his chest. 'The red and black out fit, or green and brown?' Link decided that Red and black would go best. He picked a few flowers from the outside of his house and jumped on Epona to go to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Malon was combing her hair making braids and weaving pink ribbons in between them. She then attached a few feathers to the bottom of the braids. She was wearing a cute little green dress that fluffed out at the bottom. She twirled in front of her mirror and ran out to greet Link. As she saw him arriving she started blushing again. She loved seeing Link in red.  
  
"Well, the night is young, shall we go?" Malon giggled and nodded. Link handed her the flowers and grabbed her arm, lifting her onto Epona. Malon grabbed onto Link's torso and squeezed a little. Link smiled and rode on to Hylia.  
  
"Oh wow Link, it is really lovely here. The small fairies are dancing tonight, is this what you wanted to show me that was oh so beautiful?" She asked sitting next to Link in the cool grass.  
  
"No, I wanted to show you that." He pointed to the middle of the Lake and there it was, a sprite, playing a small tune on its Ocarina.  
  
"Oh my Link, it's so wonderful! This is wonderful!" She cried happily. She was looking up at the stars and felt a warm hand on her cheek, stroking it oh so lightly. She smiled and placed her chin on her shoulder turned away from Link. Link knew she was teasing him, and took his hand and took her chin. He moved her face closer to his. Their eyes locked, and they took their first kiss. Link's hand moved behind her ear and moved his hand through her hair making shivers go down her spine. His other had went up behind her back, caressing her. Both of Malon's hands were behind Links back, pulling him closer to her. he felt her body beneath his. He descended upon her and they were deeply kissing in the grass.  
  
Link got up suddenly. Malon was staring deep into his eyes. "What is it Link?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"I don't want to get carried away Malon, I've tended to do that before." Link sat next to her.  
  
"Link, I knew from the day I first met you, I knew you were the one. I love you Link, I always have." Malon stood up and moved over in front of Link. Link stood up and held Malon in his arms.  
  
"I love yo too Malon, I've always had my eyes on you." He kissed her tenderly, and they fell back to the ground in each other's arms. The next morning Link woke up first, noticing where he was, he looked over. Malon was nestled on his shoulder sleeping quietly. Her hair in perfect place, her dress in wrinkles. Link laughed quietly and got up, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She moved a bit and looked up, she turned on her belly and looked at him "where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"We have to go, something's brewing, I can smell it." Link said. Malon silently sniffed and got up. She flattened her dress and walked over to him. She placed her arms around his waist. Link turned and kissed her. "Come on, you're dad's probably worried."  
  
"Oh no! Crap! My father, he's going to kill me!" She said frightened like.  
  
"Don't worry, I have you covered." Link lifted her up onto his horse and rode off to Lon Lon ranch.  
  
"Where in the hell have yeh been Malern? I was werried sick about yeh! LINK! What happened?" Asked Talon running up to Link.  
  
"Sir, there was a bit of rain, we stopped at the Inn, and I brought her back today. I'm so sorry, I tried to get a hold of you, but I couldn't." Malon looked down at her boots.  
  
"It's true father..." She said quietly.  
  
"Well, ok, as long as you were with Link ere, I'll be fine about it. Go to yer room young lady, and Link, I'll see yeh later." Tallon waved Link off and Link returned to his horse.  
  
"So Link ,you got yerself a lady friend eh?" Laughed Onix. Link blushed and walked apst him.  
  
"Oh! I guess he does! HAHAHA!" Laughed Teodoro. Link just shoved him aside and poured himself a glass of ale. He chugged it down and turned to his friends.  
  
"None of yeh are getting any details on the subject, and there's somethin' brewing up in the mountains, we need to get there." Link said. His friends gave out a sigh and nodded. They put on their gear and saddled their horses.  
  
"So, the mountains eh link? What do you think might be there?" Aitvar asked riding up next to Link.  
  
"I don't know, but something really bad." Link mounted his horse and rode onto the village ahead. Everyone recognized him and waved to him. He smiled and tipped his hat. The girls practically fell over with glee. He was like a famous rock star to them all.  
  
"Sir, we have to get through here." The guard looked up at Link from his sleepy state and then looked behind Link seeing his gang.  
  
"What business you've got here Link?" He asked smiling. Link sighed impatiently.  
  
I need to check some things out here if yeh don't mind!" The guard nodded and opened the gate.  
  
"The rocks are becoming really loose, watch yer step. See you later Link and Co." He laughed and shut the gate behind Onix.  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! 


End file.
